Baby I
by naithoewoka
Summary: A/U Sting Eucliffe is a very powerful businessman in the second best company in the world, Sabertooth. Minerva Orlando is a stripper at a strip club on the outskirts of town. "Give me three months. I'll pay for you to stay and everything else, and I swear, I can make you the happiest woman alive." Lots of smut and romance ( StingxMinerva / Stinerva and Rogura )
1. Baby I Wish You A Happy Birthday

**So here is my first Stingerva novel-kinda-thing! Hope you all like it! Also, I've never been to a strip club so I don't know how to describe Minerva's "routine." **

**Please Review after you're done! Means a lot!**

_The way I see it, you can either love or be loved. Perhaps I had been loved by many ladies throughout my years. Hell, all I had to pick was one woman in the flood and they would happily marry him. But I didn't want a whore to be wearing the ring that I had stored in the depths of my cabinet for the last five years. __I had always thought it would be enough to be loved. But maybe loving someone was beautiful in its own way. And in some fucked up, screwed up way, I fell in love with the woman I blackmailed and married. And funny thing is...I met her at strip club. _

Sting ran down the busy streets of New York as he scrambled to get to work on time. Sure, it was his birthday but the CEO of Sabertooth was never late. Never once had he arrived to a meeting late. The blonde dashed into Central Park, somehow thinking he would get to his destination faster that way. Many tourists looked at him as if he was crazy but said nothing. _Typical New Yorker, _they may have thought though. Sting slipped in between two couples as he was almost halfway out of the park. Dammit, this was crazy and he only had ten more minutes dammit!

He began to run faster then felt jostled back almost immediately. "What the-" he was greeted with almost black eyes from the woman he had just bumped into. It was only a moment but he felt his pulse begin to quicken. The blonde stammered an apology as he side stepped past her, her long hair swaying as she nodded in acknowledgement. Sting parted his lips and watched as the woman walked past him. He glanced down at his watch and cursed loudly, causing parents with small children to glare at him intensely. He swiftly turned around to run and weaved his way out of the park.

The dark haired woman turned around slightly, smirking as the male made a fool of himself. _Typical New Yorker._

The lights around the stage glowed, a light show of blue, purple, and white in the darkened room. Rufus, Orga, Rogue, and Sting had sat in the middle of the chaos that was a strip club. Rogue crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "Stop looking around like this is a zoo. They're not animals interacting."

The blonde glared at him as he went back to ogling at the half naked females walking around the place. Rufus and Orga smirked, stuffing a few singles into the girls' cleavage when they sauntered up to them

"Hey can I get three more beers?" Rufus asked a red head before she nodded with a smile.

Rogue glanced around and raised an eyebrow at Sting, "So you ready for you birthday present?"

"This isn't it?!" Sting cried, swinging his arms around a brunette's shoulders, she snuggled next to the blonde as he smirked widely.

"There's still more to come," Orga stated as he chugged the beer in his hand. It was Sting's birthday today, he was approximately 25 years old now. The blonde business man had been dragged out of his office by his best friends/co-workers the minute he stopped working. The brunette on Sting's side pressed her (obviously fake) breasts against his chest, making him smile mischievously. "Here she comes!" Rufus howled as the music started.

Sting's eyebrows raised when the song I Like It Loud by Myah Marie came on.

_So baby turn it up,_  
_Cause the speakers gotta boom._  
_And yeah, I like it rough,_  
_Til' the walls are coming through._

A woman with an innocent white robe walked out. Her gaze passed right by Sting's and his breathing hitched, where had he seen that yielding gaze from? She was beautiful. So blindingly so. Her hands expertly tugged on the robe, discarding it onto the floor and kicking it to the side. Her large black stiletto heels created an additional beat to the music. She wore a tight blue and black lingerie set. The top was a silky blue but underneath was leather obsidian black that covered it most important parts. Her black hair tumbled down past her shoulders, it cascaded down past her shoulder blades as she raised her hand.

The woman grasped onto the pole, wrapping her legs around it slowly. She parted her lips and arched her back as she lifted her left leg and spinning around it. Her cool brack orbs caught Sting's and he gulped. The stripper swung around the pole, her hair tumbling down her shoulders wildly. Her blue top unclicked and she dropped it to the floor, along with the robe. Singles slid all over the stage as she spread her legs on the pole.

Only the tops of her breasts were visible as she grinded herself against the pole, shaking her ass to all those in the front row. Men reached out to stick their singles into her panties, watching as she leaned down. The blonde ran a hand through his hair as he watched her routine intently, a bead of sweat slipping down his temple. Rogue slid his gaze over to him and rose a surprised eyebrow. The music faded out as soon as she dropped to the floor. Her hand scooped up her clothes and she went around, picking up all the money with a semi-satisfied grin. The birthday boy fell back onto the couch just as Rufus chuckled to himself.

Orga stood up and grabbed Sting by the arm, pulling him up, "C'mon birthday boy. Let's go get your present." The two males walked over to a set of curtain-booth-things (Sting didn't know what they were), Orga pushed Sting into an empty one. He opened the curtain and then pressed a few buttons on the far right wall. He sat in in a long couch as Orga disappeared past the curtains when he closed them. Footsteps were heard and Sting's eyes widened to double their size. In front of him was the same woman he had just seen shake her ass on the pole. Only, this time she wore white (almost bridal) lingerie. Her gaze locked with his and she asked, her voice melodious but distant.

"Are you Sting Eucliffe?" she asked, tilting her head in question.

"That's me," he stated and his smirk disappearing as she walked closer to him.

Her large bust pressed against his chest as she started to climb on top of him. "Happy birthday, Mr. Eucliffe," she whispered, her hand going to his shoulder and slipping her hair over her shoulder.

His eyes watched as she went behind her back, unclipping the silky white cover that only covered until her waist ended.

His hands snapped to her hips but she pulled them away, "Look. Don't touch."

"I can deal with that," he whispered as he dropped his arms to his side, gripping the edge of the booth lethally. Her ass grinded against him as he stood still and allowed this woman to be all over him. "So what's your name?" Sting asked, his lips nearing her neck.

The raven haired beauty slid off his tie and murmured, "$200 more if you want kisses."

His large hand cupped her ass as he growled in approval, "I can deal with that, but you didn't answer my question." He began to kiss her neck, loving the feel of her soft skin against his lips. The female stifled a moan as he bit into her flesh wantingly.

"Yukino. Yukino Aguria," she muttered as he licked the bright pink bite mark he had made on her. To be honest, she wasn't really "allowed" to kiss the customer but hell he was the one kissing her. Surely it was different. Right? "Well, Yukino, you're a mighty fine woman," he complimented, glancing back up at her. This was a compliment she had received many times before and frankly, she didn't care what he thought she was.

All she was was a stripper that had more benefits than others. Afterall, this was a perfect job for girls with extreme daddy isssues. Her father's disapproving look flashed through her vision before her lips were covered with his. She let out a surprised squeak as he parted her lips with his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer as he slid his tongue against hers. Sting adored the taste of her and wanted more. So much more.

The female sucked on his bottom lip as his hand slid up her stomach and towards her breasts. Right when he was about to make contact, the buzzer on the wall sounded. "Oh. I forgot to do the strip tease," she commented to herself, a bit confused on how she could forget. His lips attacked her neck once more, "I'll pay $200 more for another half an hour."

"I have to go," she murmured as she shuddered against his kisses. Kissing him wasn't gross at all to her, it was almost...no, scratch that, it WAS extremely pleasurable. She slid out from under him and picked up her cover, wondering why the hell that was the only clothing on the floor. "Money?" she asked, holding her hand out. The blonde pulled out his wallet and gave her a $500, smirking at her shocked face. He almost laughed out loud when she whispered to herself, "So that's what a five hundred looks like..."

"Keep the change, love," he whispered before muffling her protests with another heated kiss. She opened her mouth and melted into him, proceeding to gulp down a moan. When he abruptly broke it, she stumbled on her large heels and scrambled out of the room. Sting tilted his head and watched the woman walk away. When he was sure she was out of reach, he leaned on the wall and groaned.

Minerva ran a hand into her hair as she let out an exasperated sigh, "What. The Fuck." The heat of his lips was still burning onto her like an inferno.

"What's with that face?" her friend, Yukino, asked from the backroom. Yukino wasn't a stripper, nor was she in the business, she merely drove Minerva to the strip club and back to their apartment. "Nothing! There was just some pervert in my last appointment," she muttered, irritated with herself to every end. The white haired girl nodded her head slowly, "Okay...Well, let's go."

"Sure," the female agreed before grabbing her bag and walking into her changing room.

The room that had in big letters...

MINERVA.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Baby I Want You Outta My Head

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review and favorite if you have the time!**

**Means a lot (:**

_Money was everything in New York. If you didn't have money, then you didn't have a reason to be in this city. You could see homeless people that ate better than most of the people in this city. I ate with a full plate and silverware every night. I usually ate only half of the food cooked for me, thinking it was nothing. Maybe it was after I met my wife that I started to eat everything on my plate with gratitude. _

In the city that money solved all your problems, Sting was nothing more than a regular celebrity. Minerva knew who Sting was. She knew how famous and wealthy he was. And the fact that he had been making out with her a few minutes before made her sick to her stomach. The woman stripped herself of her clothes and then pulled on her usual ripped jeans and t-shirt. When she walked out of her changing room, Yukino looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The white haired woman was wearing a white summer dress with an adorable blue flower barrette.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked with a scowl as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Yukino shook her head, "You're a stripper, yet you wear such unappealing clothes the minute you get out." The raven haired woman's grip tightened on her bag, an action that did not pass by Yukino. "Sorry," she murmured as her gaze softened. Minerva nodded and shoved her other hand in her jean pocket. The two friends walked out of the strip club, only to be bombarded with yells and screams.

Yukino grabbed Minerva's arm and pulled her back, the two stumbled into the alley behind the club. They peeked out from the corner and watched photographers and reporters mobbing the entrance of the strip club. Images flashed through Minerva's eyes, her breathing shortening dramatically. Yukino held her by her shoulders and whispered, "Minerva? Minerva it's going to be okay. They're not here for you!"

Thoughts bombarded in her mind as she gripped onto her hair roughly. The sound of glass breaking screeched through her ears, the yells and silent screams made her tremble. She was caught up in the past as Yukino desperately tried to bring her to her senses. The stripper's eyes remained wide as her heart started to beat even faster.

"Shit!" Orga exclaimed as they hid in the back of the club, looking through the window and watching the paparazzi buzz around the club. Rufus and Sting were conversing with the manager, slipping him a few bucks to stay quiet about their visit here. The manager was showing then the way out, shoving them out the back door before the mob started to search for them even more. The four stumbled into the back alley, mud sticking to the underside of their shoes. "Gross," Rufus muttered as he stepped out of a murky, muddy puddle.

Sting heard a woman's voice to his side and he squinted his eyes, trying to make out the female. Or females. One was a petite and slender while the other was somewhat tall and voluptuous. His eyes widened when he recognized the raven haired one that was in the arms of the other. He took a step forward and Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't. We have to get out of here."

Sting glanced back at the two when the white haired one raised her head. They locked gazes and Sting felt his breath catch in his throat. Yukino narrowed her eyes and held the panicked Minerva closer to her. He took a step closer but stopped when she tightened her grip on the trembling female. The blonde spun around and followed his friends, deciding it was better to leave them alone.

Minerva clung to Yukino as her panic attack began to subside. The raven haired woman shook her head and took a step away from her friend, "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that." The other girl simply nodded and patted her head, "Let's get going." They walked toward their car quietly, with Yukino wondering why the blonde before had such a familiar glint in his eyes.

Minerva gazed down at the dashboard as Yukino started the car, her heart still hammering in her chest. "He's gone now, Minerva. You don't have to worry now," her friend assured her, driving out if the parking lot smoothly. But that doesn't mean I've stopped lying, she thought to herself. Her gaze softened when she thought of Sting. Why hadn't he stripped her down like the rest? Why had he only kissed her? Why didn't he try anything more? Those questions flooded through her mind, just as the LA city lights flooded through her vision.

They arrived in their neighborhood, one that made even the worst ones look like Rodeo Drive. At night it was even worse, the silence made both women scared to death. Though they didn't show it. Whistles and catcalls were heard just as they took a step out of the car, making Yukino scowl silently. The smell of smoke attacked them as they walked into the apartment complex. Minerva grabbed her friend's arm and tugged her toward their apartment hurriedly. "Hey look the stripper's back! Gahaha!" Their neighbor, Bacchus, hooted as Minerva unlocked the door.

Yukino spun around and spat, "Listen here you little-"

"Yukino," Minerva interrupted before ushering her into their apartment. She made sure to close it softly so it wouldn't break like it had done many, many times before. "I can't believe you went out with an ass like him before!" Yukino exclaimed, stomping to the kitchen in frustration. Minerva flopped onto the couch and sighed softly, "Bad judgement like always."

"You should go out with a nice guy one day, Minerva," she said as she made sandwiches for the two. The raven haired female turned on the tv and muttered, "Nice guys never fall for strippers, Yukino. They fall for girls like you."

Minerva switched the channel and exclaimed, "Keeping Up With The Kardashians is on!" After the sound of pots and pans falling to the floor and the clamor of Yukino's curses, the white haired woman walked out of the kitchen with two plates. She hands one to Minerva and the two sat up, laughing as the three celebrity sisters fucked up their lives to their amusement.

Rogue looked over at Sting, tapping at his phone furiously and reading the phone book. "What are you doing?" His best friend asked with a bored expression. The blonde held up his index finger to shush him. "Hello?" Sting asked into the phone.

"Yeah, Kagura? I need your help..."

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Especially since it's the first and official Stingerva novel and it's with smut!**

**Pls review if you have the time!**


	3. Baby I Want To Find You

**Oh ma shiet. So I outdid myself in this chapter. Usually it's 1k+ words but today its 2k+ words :D**

**I have a small tingly feeling that this is too fast so can you tell me if it is? ****Pls review if you have the time!**

_I remember the way Rogue looked at Kagura. He had the same look I had when I glanced at my wife. It was one of moving too fast, one that just screamed "I want to have kids and make you cook for me every time I come home." It was one that made Kagura distance herself from him. But that one day, instead of the"marry me already" gaze...it was one of "please accept me and my faults." And I remember my wife gave me that look right at the altar. _

"Rogue Cheney."

"Kagura Mikazuchi."

"It's good to see you again," she muttered as he let her in. The male's eyes trailed down her curvy body discreetly, "I wish I could say the same to you." The woman swiftly turned around and glared up at him, scowling intensely at the faint smirk on his lips. "Aren't you sweet?" She whispered harshly. He took a step forward and felt her body heat radiate onto him, "You would know." Kagura stepped back and crossed her arms under her chest, "I'm having trouble analyzing this as a sexual innuendo or just a stupid comback."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kagura. You are smart. You can figure it out," he stated, pinning her against the wall. She gazed into his crimson eyes and clenched her jaw, her stomach churning.

"Aw c'mon!" Sting whined, limping against the doorway. Rogue stepped back and glared at his best friend, raising an eyebrow when Kagura let out a sigh of relief. She looked around and took in the luscious house they were in. The red carpet felt nice against the bottoms of her feet and the chandelier above her made it seem as if she was the tiniest thing on earth. "So Kagura, how about we get to business?" Sting's voice cut through her thoughts suddenly. The woman nodded and followed him into the the living room quietly. Rogue trailed behind them, analyzing Kagura intently.

She continued to keep up her emotionless facade but inside she was crumbling. It had been some time since Kagura had seen Rogue, around the time of his birthday party. She never thought the cliché drunken sex scenario would happen but it did. From then on, Rogue had made it obvious that it wasn't a mistake and that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. For gods sake, she was a publicist that didn't have time for him or anyone else. The best in the business world as well, she could make Sting and Rogue's antics that ended up on magazine covers disappear in a flash before anyone could see them.

They walked into living room and sat down on the couch, Rogue making a scene of sitting next to his best friend and watching her intensely. The chestnut haired female dug into her bag and pulled out a large manila folder. Sting pulled it towards him and opened the file, frowning softly as he saw the pictures. "Yukino Aguria is a worker at one of your stores that sits on the outskirts of the city. She's a petite, somewhat average woman that lost her parents and sister at a young age. All I found that was surprising is that even though she gets paid decently, she lives here..." Kagura pointed at a large picture of worn down apartments.

The blonde and his friend's faces morphed into one of disgust as they saw how ugly and worn out the apartments were. Sting was even sure there was even a group of men smoking pot at the bottom side of the picture. He raised an eyebrow as he shuffled through the photos. It was the girl he had seen last night, her hair was a very faint blue. She had large doe-like eyes and a body to brag about. Sure, she was hot but...

"This isn't her."Kagura narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean that's not her?"

"Exactly what he means. The Yukino he's talking about is curvier and had black hair," Rogue answered, leaning back on the couch as he flicked a picture onto the table.

"...There were no black haired Yukino Aguria's. Only blonde or white haired," Kagura answered slowly. Sting looked through all the photos of her, "Not possible. She told me her name was that." The investigator bit her lip as she rubbed her temple irritably, "If she's a stripper...don't you think it would be odd that she tells you her full name?"

The blonde placed his head in his hands, groaning in realization. The raven haired male ran a hand through his hair, "Back to square one."

"Why do you need to find this woman so much, Sting?" She asked, wondering as she started to pick up the pictures that were scattered all over the sleek table. He raised his head and watched her hands move delicately, "There was something in her eyes. Like she didn't want to be there."

"No one actually grows up to want to be a stripper," Kagura cut in sharply. He smiled at her and nodded, "True. But...she was different from the other women. Her eyes showed regret and were earnest. She didn't even attempt to fake a smile, as if she was done with everything already. Not even a sliver of happiness. I want to see her happy for once..."

The woman's gaze softened on him and she lowered it to the table, "I'll try my best to find her." Rogue looked to his side and is eyes widened, "Hey. Look."

"What?" Kagura asked, leaning down to see what he was looking at. A picture of Yukino and a raven haired woman on her back in a piggy back ride was blown up. Sting's eyes widened as it was a screenshot of Yukino's Facebook page. "That's her," he whispered out hoarsely. The smile on the girl's face was faint and weak but Sting knew it was there. Kagura and Rogue watched as Sting's serene expression into one of thought, "It makes sense she wouldn't tell me her real name." The female stood up as she flipped through her phone, "Put your club clothes on boys. We're going to get ourselves a stripper."

"What?!" They both exclaimed. She pursed her lips and showed them her screen, "According to Yukino's twitter, her and some girlfriends are going to a club close to here. I'm guessing once we find Yukino, we'll find her as well."

"You followed her on twitter?" Rogue asked with a laugh. Kagura glared at him mercilessly, "Fuck you." The two men looked at each other and Rogue gave him a faint smile, "Sounds like a plan to me." The blonde grinned up at Kagura and ran a hand through his hair, "Goddammit thanks Kagura." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "We leave at nine on the dot. Be ready by then or I'm leaving you two."

* * *

"I can't believe this bitch!" Yukino shrieked from the other room. Her friend rolled her eyes as she flipped through the tv channels, "What happened now?"

"Sherry! That's who happened! I don't want to keep having to hear about her relationship!" she growled, tossing her phone onto the couch. The raven haired beauty shrugged, "Don't answer her calls."

"I have to answer her calls. It's the rules of feminism," Yukino stated, rolling her eyes. Minerva raised an eyebrow and clicked the change channel button again silently. "Wanna go partying!?"

"I hate people," she stated flatly. Yukino pouted softly and then smirked, "We can get smashed and you can forget about blondie." The two looked at each other and dashed out of the living room to get ready. Minerva sighed in relief as she zipped up her black dress, thinking it was going to be to small for her now. Her hair was in soft curls that reached her lower back, her side bangs brushed back and held with a black bobby pin.

Yukino was in a soft pink strapless that exposed a bit of her back. She held a light green clutch and high heels that made her only an inch shorter than Minerva.  
Her hair was straightened and the ends curled inward barely. Minerva stepped out of the apartment with her black dress that reached a bit below her mid-thigh, her makeup barely noticeable, and her heels only two inches. Yukino had to admit, her friend was beautiful as is so she usually didn't have to do much to look like a goddess. But Minerva could say the same thing about her.

The two walked out of the apartment complex silently, making sure to ignore the hoots and holler of their always drunken neighbors. They got into Yukino's car as always and drove off, singing along to whatever song came on. The club was loud and to be honest, trashy. Not just trashy but the cliché kind. Minerva hopped out of the car and was bombarded by the bright green and blue lights that emitted from the club. She walked over with Yukino in tow and exclaimed in excitement, "Gajeel!"

The male looked over and let out a, "Tch." The night breeze passing them and making Yukino shiver slightly. Minerva's smirk widened as she slapped his shoulder, "Let us in."

"There's a line, you know," he muttered in slight annoyance, gesturing at the long line she was practically cutting.

"So you don't mind me telling Levy you like-" she started before getting interrupted by the door slamming open. He glared down at her and snickered in defeat, "Never should have told you that, you bitch." Yukino went in first with a smile and Minerva followed, looking back at Gajeel for a second, "I wouldn't tell her that."He laughed loudly and shook his head, "That's what you always say."

The male closed the door behind them and Minerva raised her hands over her head, "Fuck yeah!"The raven haired woman walked toward the crowd of people, the song Diablo coming on almost immediately.

* * *

About three tequila shots, two margaritas, and a beer into the night, Minerva was tipsy and dancing. It was around that time that Sting, Rogue, and Kagura arrived. The blonde had been walking around the club, trying to hide his disgust as hands began to grope him everywhere. "Hey sexy," a woman behind him whispered as she pushed her breasts against his.

Sting pushed her away softly and rolled his eyes as she pouted at him exaggeratedly. A flash of black passed through his visions and his breathing hitched as a familiar pair of black eyes were in front of him. The woman in his arms was obviously slightly tipsy as she stumbled into his arms. Minerva stared up at him as she drunkenly licked up lips, "Wanna dance, blondie?"

The song Wiggle came on and he didn't even get to reply before she dragged him to the floor. The woman grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, laughing softly when he smirked at her. It was incredible how he had found her after only an hour in the club. Well, not that incredible. Minerva smirked, rotating her hips and pressing her back all along him. He raised his eyebrows when he realized this was the kind of dance she wanted. His lips grazed the back of her neck as she rolled her hips, grinding herself against him teasingly.

She felt him groan in her ear as she tangled her fingers into his blonde locks, loving the feel of his lips against her neck. The music boomed louder as the raven haired woman felt his length all against her. She felt his hands move around, guiding her hips when she grinded against him. Minerva sighed out a moan as he sucked on her collarbone, groaning as she kept rubbing herself against him. "Strip you, dip you, flip you, bubble bathe you..." He murmured into her skin as his hands slid up and down.

She felt her stomach churn as he growled into her ear, feeling her soft ass against him. Minerva tilted her head and met his eyes, stifling a moan as he squeezed her ass roughly. Her drunken haze subsided for a minute and she recognized him almost immediately, "Holy motherfucking shit!"

"Wha-" he started as she pushed him away, darting out of the dance floor. Sting stumbled for a minute and then chased after her, muttering many 'excuse me's' on the way out. She ran out the door and squeaked when he grabbed her wrist. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" The woman asked, slapping his hand away harshly. The blonde narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, "What the hell?! You were the one all over me!"

Minerva took a step back and narrowed her eyes, "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"It's not like I was trying to find you," he lied, glaring at her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back, "You're lying. I can tell!"He grasped her wrist and asked softly, "What is your real name? It sure as hell isn't Yukino." Minerva attempted to push him away but it was fruitless, he was too strong. Sting grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened and she raised her hand to slap him, stopping short when he grabbed her wrist gently. "Mmmmm~!" She let out before melting into his arms, her heart hammering in her chest as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Minerva blushed a soft pink as he broke the kiss suddenly, "What's your real name?"

"Why would I tell you that?" He smirked and held up her wallet, "To see if you would lie again." Her eyes widened and she realized he pulled it out of her bag when he kissed her, "Sonofabitch!" Sting raised it over his head and shuffled around as the woman tried to get it back desperately. She stumbled for a minute and he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her from falling.

His eyes stared into hers and then she grinned up at him, laughing softly as he smirked down at her. Minerva sighed softly and murmured, "Minerva." He raised an eyebrow questioningly as she straightened herself out. "My name's Minerva," she said, taking back her wallet as he lowered his arm. Sting smiled softly, "Pretty name."

"I'm not going home with you. Flattery won't work," she stated flatly. He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, "And here I thought you were drunk."

**Also, sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**I have a tendency to be busy and not edit things that well xD**

**Please review and favorite!**


	4. Baby I Have A Proposition

**Please be sure to review and favorite/follow if you have the time! Thank you!**

**I hope you like the chapter .**

_Maybe if I hadn't went to that strip club that day, or seen her strip in front of me...would I have fallen for the woman that I bumped into in the morning? Would I have ever seen her again? I believed that miracles happen in sets, and after everything that had happened to me that year. I was glad to have a miracle such as my wife. I could only hope she didn't leave me hanging like the rest. _

Sting smirked down at the woman in front of him. Her eyes seemed alive now, not dead and empty as they had been before. The blonde grasped her wrist softly, pulling out of the parking lot with a smile. "Wha-" Minerva started, a look of confusion all over her face. He put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Let's get out of here." The woman smirked and kicked off her black stiletto heels, the backs of her ankles a bruised red from all the dancing she had done prior. She took his hand as they crossed the night streets, evening lights all over the buildings and illuminating their path.

The amount of cars were now decreasing as they walked towards the street behind the night club. Minerva hopped up onto a large border on the side of the sidewalk that held back the plants along the concrete. Her obsidian locks swayed in the faint breeze as she balanced herself lightly, the male beside her holding her hand as she continued to act like a child. "I'm really hoping you're not a kidnapper, blondie," Minerva stated, resulting in a surprised eyebrow raise from Sting.

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, "Damn. You got me." The two looked at each other and burst out into light laughter. "Nah. I'm just a regular guy looking for some fun with a beautiful lady," he stated with a mischievous smirk. "Yeah. Regular guy, my ass. You're famous as fuck," she said, rolling her eyes.

His hands went to her waist and then pulled her off of the border when it ended, making her laugh softly as he placed her back on the sidewalk. "Well good for you, this famous man knows how to have fun," he murmured as he interlaced their fingers together once more. Minerva blushed softly but said nothing as he tugged her across the street. He swung over the fence and gestured for her to take his hand. She shook her head, swinging over the fence just as he had done before. No way was he going to be acting like a gentleman just for her, she knew all about those tricks.

Sting smirked down at her as she raised an eyebrow. The girl smiled as she gazed at the large, sparkling beach in front of them. The moon's reflection dangled in the water as soft waves blurred it gently. Sting turned to Minerva and widened his eyes when she was stripping. He opened his mouth and the closed it, not able to say anything when her dress dropped to the smirked at him in only a lace black bra and small panties. Her lightly tanned skin was on full display, as was the tops of her large breasts. He gulped as he imagined her long legs around his waist and the mewls he could emit from her.

The female walked toward the ocean and unclipped her bra so it dropped to the sand. Her underwear came after when she glanced at Sting's shocked face. Minerva snickered and ran toward the ocean, diving in wholeheartedly. She came back up and looked up at Sting, "You gonna come in, blondie? It's really nice!" Her hair slipped down her back and caressed her bare skin gently, the type of hair you would only expect a mermaid to have. Sting smirked and threw his shirt over his shoulder, undoing his belt then dropping his pants and boxers.

He ran towards her and dove under the waves, splashing the female. "Kya!" She shrieked when he wrapped her arms around her waist and dove her into the water. They both swam up again, bursting out in laughter as they tried to drown each other playfully. He splashed her like a child and she hit him as well. Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled faintly at him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist tightly. They looked at each other and Sting leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. Minerva closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his wantingly, her hand slipped from his neck to his shoulder.

He parted her lips with his tongue and slid it against the roof of her mouth, smirking when he felt her softly moan. Her large breasts pressed against his chest and his hands dipped lower, cupping her ass softly. She squeaked when he began to grope it roughly with his hands. Minerva nibbled on his bottom lip, emitting a soft groan from the back of his throat. He squeezed her ass in encouragement as she started to suck on his tongue. Sting regained control of the kiss and slid one of his hands up to cup her breast.

"Mmmmm~" she moaned as his rough hand slid against her mound. His thumb brushed against her nipple gently as he kissed her deeply. The heat in this kiss was too much for Sting, he needed more. The ocean water slid past their curves and Sting groaned against her delicate skin. The sky had turned to a soft red when they broke for arm. The blonde began to kiss down her neck, nipping her collarbone teasingly. "Damn~" she praised him as he sucked on her most sensitive spot. Sting smirked widely as her nails lightly traced his biceps, his lips trailing lower. The raven haired beauty tilted her head to give him more access when her eyes fluttered open.

Minerva's eyes widened and she patted his muscular shoulder, getting his attention from the attack on her neck. "Woah," he breathed out as a beautiful, scorching sunrise was forming in front of them. "Indeed..." she murmured as the waves began softening around them as Sting held her closely towards him. The stripper glanced at the male that was holding her so very gently and bit her lip. The sunrise was shadowing half of his face, showing his sculpted jaw and face beautifully. He turned his head to look at her, grinning when she averted her eyes in embarrassment.

Sting slid his hands from her bare ass and placed them firmly on her hips. She raised an eyebrow at him as he shrugged carelessly. The sunrise was climbing out of the horizon slowly, Minerva staring at it as she rested her head on the male's chest. It wasn't supposed to be like this. A whore like her was not supposed to be watching the sunset with a successful man like him. His hand slid to her chin, tilting it up so she gazed up at him. Her eyes widened as his intense blue eyes watched hers, the color of them almost blinded her.

"Minerva Orlando. Stripper and woman who is watching the sunset with me at this moment...will you marry me?" he asked, wincing when she dug her nails into his biceps. She pushed him away and shrieked, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you even know what you're saying?!" Minerva blushed profusely at the outburst of the male and began to walk back to the shore, stomping in outrage towards her clothes. The blonde ran a hand through his hair, jogging after her in a frenzy.

He ran backwards and hoped not to trip on anything. "Listen to me here, Minerva. Hear me out."

"You literally just learned my name an hour ago!" she exclaimed, throwing his clothes at him and slipping on her under wear. "I'm having issues right now, Minerva. My father is dying and I don't want him to fucking see me single and partying son that doesn't know how to be tied down," he exclaimed, pulling on his boxers. Minerva clipped on her bra and said, "Listen, blondie, I have bigger problems than that and frankly I don't give a damn. I'm in debt and stripping my way through life so I can't deal with your shit right now." The blonde snapped his belt shut and flapped out his black button up, "I said hear me out. Ever seen the movie Pretty Woman?"

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at him like he was the stupidest thing on the face of this Earth, "Are you asking me to re-enact a fucking movie with you? Do you REALLY think that's going to work?!"

"Hey! It worked out for them! They lived happily ever after!" he exclaimed, defending himself. The woman grabbed one of her heels and threw it at his head, "Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm not going to act like your wife just so the press and your father will look at you like you're some saint!" Sting grabbed her wrist as she raised her other one in the air, "Listen. Give me three months. I'll pay for you to stay and everything else, and I swear, I can make you the happiest woman alive."

"What if I'm already happy?" she asked, glaring at him intensely. The shirtless male shook his head, chuckling softly. "You're not. You're miserable as hell, Minerva." Minerva pulled her wrist back and softened her scowl, "...How do you know such a thing? Have you seriously been stalking me?!" He took a step forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you willing to be my bride for the sake of money and happiness, Minerva Orlando?" Her lips parted, as if to say something, but then they shut securely. Hesitation passed through her eyes and she bit her lip, thinking. "There's no love involved, right?"

"Just sex." She looked at him in shock and he simply shrugged, "I'm a man with needs and a wife, what do you think will happen?" The woman dropped her gaze to the ground in thought, "...How much?"

"Hm?" The blonde asked as he slid his shirt over her shoulders. She obeyed him as he slid the button up on her, sliding her arms through the sleeves gently. She stood still as he buttoned it up for her and then whispered, "How much money will you give me?" He straightened himself up, gazing at her softly, "I'll pay for everything. You will live with me and I'll take care of everything. Just act pretty and enjoy yourself." His large hand went to her hair and twisted a lock of her hair. "I want Yukino to move out with me. Get her a real apartment," Minerva stated as he leaned in, locking gazes with him.

"Consider it done, milady," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. The woman held her hands close to her chest as he kissed her softly. They parted and Sting smirked, "I'll have Rogue type up a contract and then you and your friend can move out by tomorrow." She watched as he folded her skimpy dress, holding it in his arms as she wore only his shirt. Which was three sizes too big for her, to be honest. The blonde glanced back at her and held out his hand silently.

Minerva raised her hand and hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should take this man's hand. He raised an eyebrow as she stared down at his hand. Her small hand slid into his as he moved forward and interlaced their fingers. She looked up at him in confusion and he replied, "If you hesitate, I will gladly take the last step for you."

They walked towards the club once more as the morning sun began to shine gently above the horizon. Minerva watched the waved crash against the shore as it started to disappear little by little. Images flashed through her mind as it began to vanish from her sight. Sting squeezed her hand gently and muttered,

_"I'll make you happy. I swear."_

**Please review and favorite/follow!**


	5. Baby I'm Hungry

**Hey! So I finally finished this chapter ((cheers)) I hope you like it! Please remember to review if you have the time, it would mean a lot. Also please forgive any typos **

_Do you know why they call love a beautiful pain? I always wondered it. But now I believe it's because no matter how much the person hurts you, you still think there is beauty in them. You know all the happy memories, all the moments when you realized why you fell in love with them. And those moments always overwrite the ones that make you feel pain._

Sting looked down at the woman in his arms in his blue button up shirt and her panties, she was snuggled up against him as she slept. He had carried her into the cab he hailed. Minerva had been squirming for a few minutes against him until she gave up and ultimately went to sleep. The blonde gazed out the window as he watched the nighttime slowly turn into the early morning.

Images flashed through the raven haired woman's mind as she began to fall into the dark part of her dreams. Everything was so vivid, so real it was as if she was back at home. Minerva watched as the younger version of herself walked toward the kitchen.

_She looked around the corner and stared at the pink shorts she had bought with her mother laid discarded on the floor, all dirty and stained in whiskey. She knew the smell of whiskey as much as she needed air. Her mother was being picked up by her hair, hitting her father on the head with her tiny fists. Minerva watched as her father threw her mother against the counter roughly. He raised the bottle of wine and yelled a string of curses that had been ingrained into Minerva's vocabulary ever since. _

_Everything happened so fast she couldn't depict when it was that she lunged forward. All she remembered was her father smashing the bottle of wine onto her mother's back. A silent scream was all that she could do after._

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Kagura shrieked as she slapped her documents on the table in front of Rogue. Her deep brown eyes held an inferno of irritation as she struggled to figure out where in the hell Sting Eucliffe disappeared to after they arrived at the club.

The ghost of a smirk fluttered onto Rogue's face as Kagura stood fuming in only his white band shirt and her pink striped panties. He snickered when she kicked the trashcan over with nothing more than a scowl.

Images of last night flashed through his vision, making him groan under his breath.

_"Rogue~" she moaned softly as he sucked on her collarbone. His large hands glided down to cup her ass, humming in appreciated as her generous amount fit nicely in his hands. _

_Her long, lightly tan legs were wrapped around his waist as she grinded against him. The friction that she created between the two was delicious, the two drunk adults growled in unison as they has somehow found themselves in Rogue's bedroom. _

_Mischief flashed through Kagura's eyes as she pushed him down on the bed, pinning him down by placing her hands on his shoulders. Her flushed face gazed down at him before she pressed her lips to his. _

_She nimbly unbuttoned his shirt, trying to dominate his mouth viciously. He ran a hand down her waist and swiftly pulled her tiny purple dress off of her body. Their clothes landed on the floor with a thump as their battle still had no obvious winner. _

_'She's so sexy,' Rogue thought as she nibbled on his bottom lip, making him emit a moan from the back of his throat. Her nails lightly traced the muscles on his back as she arched herself into him._

_His arms wrapped around her waist as she straddled him tightly, pressing herself all along him. He groaned into the kiss as the brunette let go, whispering softly as he stared up at her. _

_"Rogue~ I want you," Kagura murmured as she leaned down again to kiss him once again. He waited for her but after a few moments, nothing. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a sleeping Kagura on his chest._

_The black haired male narrowed his eyes and fell back onto the bed with a groan, "She...did not...just fall asleep..." Kagura whispered in her sleep as her breathing began to slow, "Hnngg..."_

Rogue exhaled a deep sigh, "Sting is probably just trying to find his way back. He probably hooked up with some random girl and is on the walk of shame right now." The female swiftly turned her glare to him, "Well he better get his blonde ass back here before I publicize that he's obsessed with some stripper."

Kagura let out a soft groan and placed her head in her hands, letting exhaustion overcome her. "I'll start on lunch then," she muttered before getting up to walk out out the office. "...I'll go with you," Rogue stated tiredly, sliding out of his chair and following her out the door.

* * *

Sting shook the woman in his hands awake as he requested for the cab driver to stop. The woman that was in his arms slept so peacefully, he almost felt bad shaking her awake. Minerva groaned softly as the male squeezed her shoulder. "Oi, wake up," he murmured against her ear before she swat him away with the back of her hand.

He smirked when she leaned back on the door and he climbed onto her. "Hngggg..." she mumbled as he attacked her neck deliciously. Minerva pushed him back but Sting would have none of it. "Minerva~ if you don't wake up then-" he started before she shoved him off of her. Her head spun as the scent of breakfast attacked her nose. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the cab, "Food!"

The blonde pouted for a few moments, wondering what he could have done if she hadn't smelt the diner's cooking. He began to step out before catching the driver's gaze, "No sex in the cab." He let out a laugh before shutting the door behind him and following the still tipsy woman into the empty diner.

An irritated woman with brown hair stood behind the counter and she slid out two menus once she saw Sting. Her jaw clenched as he waltzed into the diner, "Nice to see you too, Evergreen." A simple sucking of her teeth was the only other greeting he got to the amusement of the female at his side. They were escorted to a booth near the corner. The waitress slapped down their menus as she pulled out her notepad, "My name is Evergreen. Going to be your waitress tonight, what d'ya want to drink?"

Minerva spoke up first, "Just give me a glass of chocolate milk." The blonde grinned at his companion and nodded at the waitress, discreetly informing her he wanted the usual. Evergreen narrowed her eyes as she swiftly turned around to get Sting's 'usual.' Dammit did he HAVE to stop at this diner when he had a hangover? And why did he bring a lady friend this time?

The male glanced over at Minerva, watching as she stared at Evergreen bring them their drinks. His eyes never left her as she sipped her milk by the straw. After they ordered silence engulfed them once more.

The woman stared down at her plate as if it was something out of this world. To her, it practically gleamed. The scrambled eggs on her plate were delicately placed on a browned piece of toast. Yes, it was tan and crunchy. Nothing like the usual stale white bread she used to gobbled down for breakfast before running out the door.

The strips of bacon shined against the pale diner lights, the scent of it making her lick her lips discreetly. Sting even made a scene of giving her a spoonful of hash browns so her breakfast plate was complete. She glanced up at him as he smirked from across the table, "Eat up." Her hand snatched up the fork and she dug it into the scrambled eggs. The blonde's eyes widened as she popped it in her mouth gratefully.

"I thank you..." Minerva said as she chewed on the hash browns, "...for this meal." Bread crumbs stuck to the side of her face as she chewed down another half of the toast. Sting stared at her in awe as the woman scarfed down the food. Images flashed through her mind once more before she slowed down her pace. Of her sitting on the couch with half the lights off, eating a tasteless sandwich. Her eyes looked empty and her body looked weary. It was like that every morning. Eating alone in an empty apartment while Yukino raced to work.

"Hey...you okay?" A masculine voice shattered her thoughts and she realized tears were slipping from her lashes. Sting watched as she desperately tried to wipe away her tears with the backs of her wrists. The fork in her hand dropped to the table, the clatter echoing between them as they sat in silence. Her tears softened as she glanced up at a worried Sting, a small smile curving the corners of her lips.

The raven haired beauty slowed herself smile weakly up at him as she whispered, "Eating with someone really does make the food taste better."

He raised his hand up and flicked her forehead with an eye roll, "What the hell? I thought you were dying for a second, Minerva."

She pressed her fingertips against her forehead, glaring up at him, "Dammit that hurt!"

A mischievous smirk spread onto his lips and he murmured, "Want me to kiss it better, milady?" Minerva scooped up her fork once more as he leaned closer to her.

She jabbed it near the spot inbetween his eyes and growled, "Get any closer and I might catch something."

The blonde leaned back onto the booth, resting his chin on his fist. The image of her tears made him get lost in thought as he looked out the window. By the time he glanced back at his plate, Minerva had scooped up the rest of his hash browns and stuffed them in her mouth.

"You little-" he pinched the side of her cheek and pulled as she swallowed the food.

Her hand went to his hair and she pulled him the opposite, "Lwet gwo!" The two pulled at each other angrily until Evergreen slammed the bill onto the table. Her eyebrow twitched slightly when she muttered softly, "Elfman says hi." Minerva let go of Sting as he grinned up at the waitress, slapping a few bills onto the table. Sting checked his watch whilst pulling Minerva up by her forearm.

"We got to go," he stated as he dragged the woman out of the diner quickly. The cab driver was still where they had left him, to Sting's relief. "17645 North Magnolia Drive. Step on it."

Damn was Kagura going to have his ass when he got home. Unless..., Sting thought as he typed out a text to his best friend that he hoped loved him enough to do him this favor.

_Keep Kagura distracted -Sting_

Rogue flipped his phone shut and smirked as he oogled the ass of said woman as she cooked them lunch. The male raised an eyeborw as he muttered, "Now THAT I can do." Kagura swiftly turned around, staring at him in confusion, "Did you say something."

He simply shook his head and typed out a reply.

_I got this. -Rogue_

**I'm still waiting for another stinerva moment in the ft manga. Also waiting for rogura to stop being crack, but rokino is adorable as well like holy shit. But don't worry! This story is all stinerva and rogura c; **

**Please review if you have the time!**


End file.
